


The Smell of coffee

by dollinalocker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec is very very gay for magnus, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Café, College, Fluff, Jace being supportive brother, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, awkward fluff, shy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/dollinalocker
Summary: Malec crushing on each other but being too shy/awkward to talk to each other.Cafe AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in IG which is why the chapters are so short.

Day 1  
There he is again. The tall, dark and handsome. I could stare at him forever because of how beautiful he looked. His back crooked as he studied because our tables are too short for him. His fierce frown when he couldn't understand something in his book. I leaned on the counter and dreamed what kind of conversations I could have with that god amongst us peasant mortals. Before I was able to drift too deep my daydreams were rudely interrupted by stinging pain between my rib bones.

"Stop the daydreaming Mags, it might be quiet as hell but you are still at work." My friend Catarina reminded me like I didn't remember that I was at work. It was weekend so logically most of the students were either drunk in their dorm rooms or at home to see them before the exams were too close. Personally, I needed the money more than to see my father who I didn't even like that much. Catarina's parents moved once we started college knowing that she'd live in dorms.

"You really think I would wear these in my free time?" I asked her dramatically and pointed the uniform I was wearing. She laughed warmly at me, but I couldn't be angry at her. She was like my big sister even though she was a year younger than me. "Maybe if you could decorate it with glitter." I had to admit that she was absolutely right.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 5  
"Here is your caramel macchiato and tea. The bags are there." I offered the two cups, motioning where the tea bags were. "Thank you, Magnus." Isabelle took one bag before she took the cups.  
"Oh please, it's my job. You don't have to thank me."  
"Yes, I do. By the way, that blond stripe fits you." Someone could have called it flirting but it was far from that. She had the same major as I did so we have had the same classes and on a good day, I could call her my friend. I gave her knowing smirk as she left and I couldn't help but notice where she went. As I cleaned the machine, my eyes followed Isabelle. She sat on the corner table where that tall, dark and handsome was already sitting.   
For a short moment, I was scared that what if they were a thing. That was until I saw how many similarities they had. Suddenly I remembered how Isabelle had explained to me once, that her goal always was to go college with her big brother.  
"You are daydreaming again, Magnus." I jump little and turn to my co-worker with narrowed eyes. "I told you he never orders coffee unless you are on the register," Ragnor adds with a smug smile. "One day I will slap that smile away from your face." I threatened but it didn't seem to have any sort of effect on him. "If you say so Bane, if you say so"


	3. Chapter 3

Day 15  
It's been over a week since I saw him last time. It was really late already and my shift was about to end. The place was open 24/7 but I couldn't have night shifts so I could get the sleep I needed to stay wake at classes. With a deep sigh, I took another glass and put it on the pile of clean glasses. My eyes darted to the corner table, wishing I could see him there.

  
Last time I had seen him I had decided that next time I make my move. Everyone, well my coworkers kept telling me how he never orders coffee unless it's me on the register taking his order. None of them understood why, but they didn't know the story. That first time I saw him in the cafe I had suggested some special coffee when he clearly hadn't been able to pick what to order.  
Ever since that day he had ordered some special coffee.

  
As I was taking my apron off the bell ring making me look who was coming. It was him, right after my shift had ended. And with some other guy who was stereotypical good looking. Muscular, blond hair, sharp and strong detailed face. They were laughing and talking intensely about something. I couldn't watch it. It hurt me inside so I took my phone under the counter and fled to the back room where I could change on my regular clothes and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 15  
"For a gay man you are such a pussy!" Jace half laughed half groaned at me. "Haha very funny." I fake laughed back at him. "Before you say anything about how even Sherwin has more courage to approach his crushes because last time I checked he was still straight." And I hated it. I hated that for me it was an off-chance that my crush was even interested in my gender.  "Wait. Where is he?" My heartbeat stopped when I looked behind the counter. There was only the owner of the cafe who worked there at nights. Desperately scanning the small room not seeing him anywhere. Just my luck.

Day 17  
I was covered in books and papers again, sitting on my favorite corner table. The cafe was never too noisy and felt more comfortable than a library which was why I ended up studying there nearly every day. Of course, the reason why I had ended up in the cafe was a completely different thing.  
Last year, I had been waiting for Isabelle to get out of her lecture so we could finally start driving home for Christmas. When I finally saw her, she was hugging the most beautiful man I had ever seen. It had obviously been far too clear since I had completely missed Izzy getting on the shotgun and stared me with knowing smirk. God, I hated that smirk. After while she had ended up blurting out where he worked. And all that happened almost year ago.  
I crashed my face on the book and cursed. How could anyone study law without going completely insane? That was a question that popped on my head every day. With a deep long sigh, I raised myself back up so I could keep reading but I saw someone handing me a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry I didn-" my ability to speak was gone and so was every other bodily function when I saw him turn away with a smile. Gosh, and that blond stripes. I was so weak for it. Once he was gone to serve other customers I saw something on the napkin. When I saw what it said I felt like I could faint right then and there.  
 _-here, 8 pm tonight ;) -_


End file.
